Konoha Got Talent
by Zeppellinee
Summary: Lowongan Oc udah habis! Ayookkk RNR! Performance kedua dan ketiga siapakah itu? Mau tau? Baca dong! jangan lupa tinggalin jejak dengan Ripiew pleasee...
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha Got Talent**

**Sumarry: Konoha pasti punya bakat! Ayo cari siapa yang punya bakat disini!**

**Terinspirasi dari 'America Got Talent'**

**Masih nyari OC!**

Minna! Daftar OC yap! Klo udah daftar OC baru bisa lanjutin ficnya...

Ini lowongan OC!

Sebagai:

Juri : 3 Orang

MC: 2 Orang

Satpam: 2 orang

Kameramen: 1 Orang

Lalu yang mau menampilkan juga bakat boleh tapi,

Yang ingin tampil perorangan hanya 3 orang

Yang ingin tampil kelompok hanya boleh 1 kelompok...

Bagi yang mau tampil... tampil yang aneh-aneh boleh loh!

Untuk lowongan Juri,MC,Satpam,Kameramen nanti tulis aja ciri-ciri,sifat dan nama pastinya!

Untuk yang ingin tampil perorangan sebutkan ciri-ciri,sifat,nama,dan yang ingin ditampilkan.

Untuk yang kelompok sebutkan nama kelompok,nama-nama anggota kelompok sama ciri-cirinya dan yang ingin ditampilkan...

Daftar ya!

SIAPA CEPAT ITU YANG DAPAT! d(^_^)b

Sign,Uchiha Reika D Last Uchiha


	2. Chapter 1 MaitLee

**Apdet Asap! haha... pingin apdet Asap karena tanggal 12 nanti masuk skula dan menghadapi MOS! Dan...**

**Hehe... smuanya thx udah di review! Ini daftar OC-nya! *bawa gulungan ninja***

**Baiklah daftar OCnya yaitu:**

**UUD tahun 1945 **

**Maka dinyatakan bahwa Fic ini sah dengan tan- eh? Salah gulungan!**

***bongkar-bongkar gudang* **

**Nah ini dia! *tertawa penuh kemenangan-badan penuh debu***

**Sebelumnya mau minta maaf bagi yang ga keterima. Maaf,maaf! *nangis kejer***

**Baikklaahhh! Ini dia OC nya...**

**Juri: - ****Azusa Hanagami,Wiliam,Yukino Akina.**

**MC: Katsu, Aoihosi Karina.**

**Kameramen: Yamashiro Ranmaru sama Aoi kameishi ini tambahan... hahaha...**

**Satpam: Kiyohiko Mimimi. Nagisa Kurama dan satu tambahan Uchiharuno Rin *hiks...ini permintaan privasi dari Rin-chan dipelototin Rin-chan**gemeter di pojokkan***

**Buat peserta kelompok yaitu kelompok dari Devilish Cutie!**

**Peserta: Hyuuga Stephanie 'Nii' , Kawaii Shun, Hanaya Muchiniwa.**

**Bagi yang dapet OC selamat yah! *menyalami satu-satu* dan RNR trus ya!**

**Konoha Got Talent**

**Summary: Konoha pasti punya bakat. Apa aja sih bakat mereka?**

**Cari tauk yu! **

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto dong! Dia kan Pamanku! *dilempar berbagai barang oleh MK***

**Warning: OC,OOC,GAJE,Don't like don't flame. **

1...

2...

3...

GO!

"Yaaakkk smuanyaaa! Selamat datang di Konoha Got Talent!" teriakkan seorang Cewek berambut sosis dengan baby face membuat ruangan itu mengeluarkan suara bergema-ma-ma-ma. Tapi sial nasibnya sebab...

DUAAAKKK!

Kepalanya menjadi sasaran pukulan kameramen berambut Merah kebiruan, Yamashiro Ranmaru.

" Katsu! Jangan sembarangan teriak dong!" teriak Ranmaru.

"Huhu... sial nasibkuuuu~" Kata Katsu yang ternyata cewek rambut sosis itu! Huaa... author jadi pengen sosis! *digetok OC dan Readers*

"Karinaaa~, bantuin partnermu ini dong!" Ujar Katsu yang langsung memasang Shark Face andalannya pada MC lainnya karena Ranmaru sudah bersiap-siap memukulnya lagi. Aoihosi Karina MC partner dengan rambut indigo panjang sepinggul, pony samping, mata warna biru dan kulit putih ini lebih memilih mengutak-atik mikenya yang udah ngeluarin suara nyamuk daripada membantu Katsu .

Katsu otomatis langsung nangis sembah sujud dihadapan Ranmaru. *author diledakkin Katsu*

"hahooo! hehehaaa! Ha hada hakhu hahi!" (ayo cepetan tak ada waktu lagi) teriak satu kameramen lain Aoi Kameishi cewek berambut hitam yang diiket ekor kuda dan masih sibuk ngemut lolipop.

Ao sibuk narik-narik Ranmaru yang udah ngacung-ngacungin pentungan yang dicopet dari Satpam ke arah Katsu. Katsu langsung sembunyi di balik tulisan 'Konoha Got Talent'.

Reika yang jelas-jelas Author fic ini Cuma swt di balik layar bersama Madara sambil bergenggaman tangan. *didepak Madara FG and FC*

"Oke dalam hitungan tiga kita mulai!" Teriak Ranmaru yang udah mencak-mencak tak keruan.

3..

2..

1..

MULAAIII!

" Yaakk! Semuanyaaa! Selamat datang di acara Konoha Got Talent!" Ujar Katsu dengan semangat 45. Maito Guy dan Rock Lee langsung menangis bahagia.

"Konoha pasti punya bakat! Jadi ayo kita lihat apa saja bakat mereka!"

"Dan bagi pemenang Got Talent..." Kata Katsu dengan semangat.

"Akan mendapatkan hadiah..." Karina menyambung kata-kata Katsu.

Dan dengan semangat yaannnggg luaarrr biasa mereka teriak berbarengan.

"JALAN-JALAN KE KUMOGAKURE GRATISSS! BERI TEPUK TANGAAANNN!"

Krik krik krik

Inner penonton: mau cari mati apa ke Kumogakure?

Double K atau yang bisa disebut Katsu dan Karina langsung terdiam.

Inner Double K: salah gitu hadiahnya? *Reika: ya iyalah! Udah tau Kumo itu berbahaya! Baka! –Reika ditendang Double K-*

Untuk mencairkan suasana Karina langsung berbicara dengan suara panik-nik-nik.

"Dan para peserta kita akan dinilai oleh juri kita. Beri tepuk tangan untuk juri kita Azusa Hanagami!"

Juri pertama Azusa Hanagami cewe rambut pendek seleher dan ikal warna coklat yang mantan Model.

Plok plok plok!

Para penonton yang tadinya malas bertepuk tangan terpaksa bertepuk tangan karena takut dibunuh oleh Azusa yang udah ngeluarin jurus mata tajamnya.

"beri tepuk tangan lagi untuk juri kedua Wiliam!"

Juri kedua Wiliam dengan rambut hitam pekat, mata onix yang membuat Sasuke iri,dan kulit putih karena pasti suka makan bengkoang!

Plok plok plok

Tapi Wiliam sedang asyik memperhatikan Azusa yang jelas-jelas model favoritnya. *author dilemparin silet sama Azusa*

"Dan juri terakhir kita! Yukino Akina!"

Juri ketiga Yukino Akina dengan rambut hitam pekat. Pendek..ujung rambut agak menjuntai ke depan wajah. Dan Mata ke emasan yang membuat Kakuzu ngebet pingin ambil matanya Akina.

Plok..plok...plok...

"Yaakk... baguss! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untukku karena bla bla bla"

Akina udah mulai nyerocos ga jelas. Untuk membungkam Akina,Katsu langsung melanjutkan.

"Yaa! Langsung saja ke peserta pertama. The MaitLee Ballet team!"

Dan munculah dua orang berambut bob, memakai baju ballet berwarna hijau yang ditaburi kilauan glitter bertuliskan 'Semangat Masa Muda' dan sepatu ballet berwarna hijau. Dahi mereka dihiasi glitter bertuliskan nama mereka masing-masing. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Kami Maito Guy dan Rock Lee! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!"

Yehaaa! Prok..prok...prok! plok..plok...plok! hebaatt!

Ya ampun! Banyak juga yang beri tepuk tangan benar-benar ajaib.

Dan lagu Hero's Comeback diputar. Dan dengan semangat yang tinggi mereka menari hip-hop yang dicampurkan dengan tarian balet. Ya ampuuunn? Kok bisa?

Kru KGT dan penonton hanya bisa cengo kuadrat. Sedangkan juri? Azusa sibuk mencuci matanya dengan produk 'Air Kembang Tujuh Rupa'. Wiliam asyik memperhatikan baju balet norak itu. Akina sibuk berbicara dengan ah tidak tau siapa.

Gerakan mereka mulai ngaco. Tiba-tiba mereka memperagakan gerakan nge-bor ala Inul Daranista. Benar-benar tarian yang perfect! lalu mereka bergoyang dangdut. Dan tarian mereka diakhiri dengan Guy yang mengangkat Lee dengan kedua tangannya dan Lee yang bergaya ala Burung Garuda. Benar-benar tarian yang Gaje!

"Beri tepuk tangan untuk MaitLee Ballet Team!" Ujar Katsu sambil menyusut ingusnya.

Ckckck... Katsu ternyata kau terharu dengan tarian MaitLee ini. Sedangkan Karina langsung mengutuk dirinya menjadi batu. Malin Kundang hanya bersorak kebahagiaan memiliki teman sejenis. *Author dikutuk balik sama Karina*

Krik krik krik... ternyata semua penonton sudah mengikuti aliran Karina. Ckckck... Malin Kundang kau punya banyak teman!

"Baiklah kita dengarkan pendapat Juri!"

"Dari Juri ketiga saja! Yukino Akina!"

"Baiklah... Kalian keren sekali hari ini! walau rambut bob itu SANGAAT mencolok! Jadi harusnya bla..bla..bla.."

Inner Penonton: OH MY JASHIIIN! BAGAIMANA INI?

Hidan langsung sembah sujud dibalik panggung sambil berkata, " Oh Jashin pengikutmu bertambah banyak!" *Author swt*

akhirnya Penonton melakukan 'Pembekapan Mulut' dari botol bayi sampai Bazooka juga ada.

"Ha.. baiklah mari ke Juri kedua saja ya!" Ujar Karina yang udah swt kuadrat.

Tapi diluar dugaan Wiliam dan Azusa mengangkat tangan mereka dan berteriak, "NO COMMENT!"

"WUAALLLAAHH? KENAPAAA?" Teriak Guy dan Lee histeris.

"NO COMMENT! THAT'S A BADDDDDD DANCE"

"det e bet apa?"

"No Comment!"

"Tapi-"

"KURMAAA! BAWA MEREKA KE UGD!

dengan tertatih-tatih Kurma alias Nagisa Kurama berjalan ke arah juri dan menyeret MaitLee ke UGD.

Di UGD...

"Wah ini bajunya tulisannya bagus!" Ujar Kurama senang.

"Emang apa tulisannya" Tanya Guy.

"Walau aku kurus, tapi hatiku lurus!"

lahhh! ternyata mereka di UGD alias Unit Gawat Dagadu. Paraaahhh~

Di KGT..

Baiklah peserta kedua!

TO BE CONTINUED...

hehe... bagaimana? bagus? jelek? kependekan?

Ayook smuanya baca ficku yang judulnya Uchiha sial? Apa kata dunia? *promosi*

Dan ripiew ya! Dan buat OC yang belum muncul nanti pasti muncul! RNR this fic! dan buat OC yang ga keterima...

Mohon maaf sekali lagi dan ripiew fic ini juga ya! klo mau Flame kritik boleh tapi jangan flame pedas!

Oh ya mau nanya lebih baik satu pertunjukkan dalam satu chapter, atau dua pertunjukkan dalam satu chapter?

tolong jawab di ripiew ya

ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITAAA~

Ripiew pleaseee... puppy eyes no jutsu!

Sign,Uchiha Reika D Last Uchiha


	3. Chapter 2 Jashin Followers and Best Hair

**HUEEE~~ maapkan Saia yang telat apdet! Ini semua karena ulangan dan tugas yang numpuukkk... derita anak SMP kelas 1 di sekolah swasta,,, T^T**

**Ya ya... tapi saya mau represing eh Refreshing dulu dengan membuat Fic nan Gaje ini... *nyengir kuda* **

***ngelirik ke Facebook sebentar* HUE? NAPE NOTIP AKU ADA SEGINI BANYAK? *tepar***

**Oh ya mau nge-add saia? *promosi fb sebentar* Add-lah saia dengan nama:**

"**Onyx jacqueline Rei-Byakko" **

**Huehehehe... *digeplak***

**Baiklah saya tidak mau banyak Cuap-cuap... mari ke KGT!**

**Konoha Got Talent**

**Desclaimer: MasaKishi dong! Klo saya yang bikin pasti ancur!**

**Rate: apa ya rate nya? LUPA! *sfx: lagu kuburan "LUPA"***

**Genre: Humor maaf klo ga lucu! T_T**

**Sumarry: Konoha pasti punya bakat! Apa saja bakat mereka? Liat yuuk!**

**Author: Uchiha Reika D Last Uchiha**

* * *

"Yaak! Sekarang mari lihat penampilan kedua!",Ujar Karina sambil mengobarkan semangat api milik author.

"Tapi kita mau promosi dulu nih!",Ujar Katsu.

"Promosi apa Katsu?",tanya Karina

"Promosi buku,'NINJA DENGAN TEKAD BAJA'!"

"Loh bukannya judulnya sudah diganti?"

"Yap! Jadinya judulnya.."NINJA DENGAN TEKAD BESI,EMAS,PERAK!"

All sweatdropped

"Ya mari kita ke penampilan kedua! HIDAN THE JASHIN FOLLOWERS!"

Lalu muncullah soundtrack I love you-nya Barney.

_**I love you...**_

_**You love me...**_

_**We're happy Family-**_

"Woi! Lagunya salah! Ganti-ganti!",Ujar Hidan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Lalu muncullah lagu theme Akatsuki yang memberi kesan menyeramkan.

Lalu keluarlah asap-asap tak jelas darimana,dan muncullah suatu sosok yaituuuu...

"HIDAN THE JASHIN FOLLOWERS!"

Readers: Udah tau dodol! Orang tadi dia udah muncul!

Author: *nyengir sepuluh jempol*

Dengan narsisnya dan dengan eksisnya, Hidan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya sambil berjalan ke depan panggung. Hak tinggi yang dipakainya berbunyi "PRET PRET" setiap kali dia berjalan. Dan rambut ubanannya yang disisir kebelakang dikibar-kibarnya. Walaupun sang rambut tak berkibar sama sekali. =_=''a

Baju yang dikenakan seperti Pak Petani. Dia membawa sabit di tangan kanan,dan sejumput padi di tangan kiri. Kalung lambang segitiga terbaliknya menghiasi lehernya yang gondokan.

"Yaak! Semua! Saya ingin menampilkan keahlian saya dalam menyantet orang!"

Hidan melambai-lambaikan sabitnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Tapi saya butuh satu rekan,siapa yang mau maju untuk disantet?"

Krik...krik...krik...

Tak ada angin,tak ada topan, kiamat pun jadi! *?* datanglah Roh Sarutobi.

"saya bisa disantet tidak?"

Reflek semua orang yang duduk dengan tenang langsung jejeritan. Ketiga juri kita bahkan ikut kabur dari atap gedung.

Wah! Ternyata banyak penonton yang loncat dari ketinggian 1000 km untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dan author sama sekali tidak mau menceritakan bagaimana tragisnya darah bermuncratan kesana-sini karena ini bukan fic Crime. XD

"Heh! Nape sih gua dateng banyak yang kabur?" Sarutobi mencak-mencak gaje. Tanpa aba-aba datanglah Orochimaru dengan wajah inosen dan berkata.

"Sensei sekarang berbentuk makhluk halus, jadi wajar saja orang kabur semua!"

Sarutobi yang merasa tersinggung ngeloyor pergi. Tapi ditengah panggung dia melihat Minato yang sedang asyik-asyiknya gandengan dengan Kushina.

Sebuah ide licik melintas dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam di otaknya.

'AHA!' ujar innernya dengan gembira.

Dengan pelan dia langsung merasuki tubuh Kushina. Dan dengan OOC-nya Sarutobi berteriak dengan kerasnya. (kushina jadinya yang teriak karena roh Sarutobi)

"Hey Bro! Saya mau disantet!"

Minato,juri,penonton yang mau lompat (BUNUH DIRI) author: SWT KUADRAT

"Mommy! Jangan!" tiba-tiba muncullah duplikat dari Minato dari atas lampu gedung.

"memang kenapa nak? Suka-suka Saruto- eh suka-suka Ibu dong!"

"Ibu kan belum bayar Mie Ramennya Naru! Jadi Ibu belom boleh mati!" Teriak Naruto dengan toa.

GUBRAAKK!

Inner Sarutobi: tch... salah masuk gua neh!

Dan dengan kasarnya Sarutobi keluar dari tubuh Kushina. Otomatis tubuh Kushina terkulai dan ditangkap Minato.

"KUSHINAAAA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! AKU MASIH MENCINTAIMU!"

Ngek...ngek...ngek...ngek..ngek..ngek..ngek..ngek..ngeeekkkk... author memainkan biola dengan penuh perasaan. (1)

Prok...prok...prok...!

Semua mata melihat ke arah Juri yang sedang... BERTEPUK TANGAN?

"Hebat sekali hiks! Adegan yang menyentuh hiks!" tangis Akina.

"Luar biasa sekali!" teriak William menggunakan toa bekas Naruto.

"HEBAT! HIKS! GOOD JOB!" Teriak Azusa sambil nebar-nebar Confetti.

"KALIAN MASUK FINAL!" Teriak ketiga juri tersayang kita. *author direbus,dicincang,dibakar,juri*

"Saya masuk? OH THANKS JASHIN!" Hidan sembah sujud sambil nyium-nyium kaki author. *Hidan dibakar author*

"Enak aja! Toh yang masuk Kushina sama Minato kok!" semprot Azusa sambil nyemprot Hidan pake parfum mahalnya.

"Tul tul tul!" Ujar Akina dan Wiliam sambil ngangguk-ngangguk kepala kaya patung yang suka dijual di lampu merah.

Hidan pundung. "TIDAKK! Saya mau masuk final! Saya perlu uang untuk bayar hutang ke Kakuzu!"

"Satpam! Hoi! Ayok tarik nih orang!" ujar Akina sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hidan yang asyik nangis guling-guling sambil ngemut jempol.

"Ayo semua! KERJA KERJA KERJA!" Teriak Rin sang satpam dengan semangat bara api.

"AYOOKK!" Teriak Kiyohiko Mimimi yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tadinya mau nanya beli dimana baju Pinkienya.

"OK! Ayok!" Nagisa Kurama langsung memasang wajah High Five. Walau jalannya tertatih-tatih akibat hak tingginya.

Setelah Trio Satpam kita menarik sang Tukang santet muncullah kedua MC kita!

"eungg... mari kita lanjutkan fic- eh acara kita!" Ujar Katsu agak ngawur akibat Sweatdropped diluar dosis.

"YAKK! Selanjutnya penampilan dari... BEST HAIR!" Ujar Karina dengan semangat.*maap klo namanya jelek-gak bakat"

Lalu muncullah soundtrack,"Beautiful Girl" yang dinyanyikan Alvin and the Chipmunks.

**_You're so beautiful girl..._**

Muncullah empat orang dengan jubah hitam dan tudung hitam. Dengan perlahan-lahan mereka membuka tudung mereka dan ternyata mereka adalah...

"Ini dia! HYUUGA NEJI! OROCHIMARU! UCHIHA ITACHI! YAMANAKA INOICHI!" Ujar Katsu dan Karina.

Mereka ber empat langsung mengibar-ngibarkan rambut mereka yang panjang,berkilau.

1 menit...

Kibas-kibas-kibas...

2 menit...

Kibas-kibas-kibas...

1 jam kemudian...

Kibas-kibas-kibas...

3 jam kemudian...

Kibas-kibas-kib-

"SUDAH CUKUP! PENAMPILAN MACAM APA INI?" teriak ketiga juri dengan frustasi. Semua orang yang asyik tidur terbangun

"Kami kan cuman nunjukkin rambut kita. Itu doang kok penampilannya." Kata Neji dengan wajah Inosen.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

(1) itu tuh lagu di Spongebob Squarepants waktu maini biola yang kecil banget. itu lagunya...

**Maaf kayak ngegantung ceritanya ya... author rada-rada puyeng otaknya.**

**Haha... bagi semua yang udah ripiew makasih!**

**Ini mau bales ripiew yang gak Login...**

**To: Mei-chan**

**Arigatooo udah suka sama fic ini! ^^ *ojigi 360 drajat* **

**Oh klo ini udah ditentuin satu chapter 2 performance. klo soal OC yang tampil itu pasti dikasih tau di AN yang terakhir. Tapi mungkin ada di pertengahan chapter. Sekarang konsentrasi sama chara Naruto dulu. Boleh kok ditentuin sama OC sendiri penampilannya. Tapi klo bingung author bisa bantuin.**

**OK,,, Keep RNR plis? ^^**

**To: Ella-chan as Nagi-san g' Login**

**Wah makasih udah dibilang lucu and Gokil.^^**

**UGD itu Unit Gawat Dagadu. Dagadu itu kan merk kaos-kaos lucu yang ada di Jojga. Hehe...**

**Iya kok udah ditentuin 1 chapter 2 penampilan. Keep RNR plis? ^^**

**To: Rinha a.k.a ggh login**

**Hoho... ga apa-apa yang penting ripiew! *dibom* iya Rei juga tiba-tiba nyadar kenapa bisa jadi dua-duanya K ya? Hehe... nasib kale ya... RNR plis? ^^**

**To: Hanaya Muchiniwa ga Login**

**Hidan: Cup-cup-cup... berterimakasihlah pada Dewa Jashin karena udah diterima! **

**Rei: Hidan sini lo!**

**Hidan: ape?**

**Rei: *nendang Hidan* PERGI!**

**Masuk tipi? Hoho... pasti dong! Keep RNR plis? ^^**

**To: Aoi suka langit**

**Ma'sama Aoi! Yeay permen lolipop! *Rei suka banget lolipop* iya ini udah dua peserta satu chap. Oh ya! Makasih udah RNR fic "my first love" sama "Uchiha Sial apa kata dunia?"**

**Mosnya ga nyiksa sama sekali! Luph you my school! Keep RNR plis? ^^**

***ngelap peluh* huf... selese juga toch! **

**Haha!**

**WANNA RIPIEW?**

**WANNA RIPIEW?**

**WANNA RIPIEW?**

**WANNA RIPIEW?**

**WANNA RIPIEW?**

**Klik yang warna biru dibawah untuk Ripiew!**


End file.
